


The Remedy

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the remedy couldn’t be found in anything but love. And that was one thing which could cure all aliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

The Remedy

By Gena 

 

"San’burg?" The slurred voice, coming as it did from deep shadows, stopped Naomi in her tracks. She quickly closed the door and stood a moment in the quiet loft. When she’d phoned her son, he had assured her Jim would be in court all day and her quick visit no problem. But that had been Jim’s voice.

"Jim?" She moved closer, drawn by a movement from the couch. When she got close enough she could see him. Jim lay on his side, face beaded with sweat and very pale. Immediately she rushed to his side. "Jim! What’s wrong? What’s happened?"

"San’burg," Jim whispered again and began to cough. A moan cut through his harsh breathing but he spoke again. "Blair, where’s Blair?"

Naomi could feel the heat coming off his skin and when he drew his knees up she wanted nothing more than to put her arms around him. She hesitated a moment, torn between fixing him some of her special ginger root tea, and tracking down her son. She remembered Blair’s confided talks, how he was always so worried about his roommate’s health. Blair had told her about Jim’s allergies, how he could not tolerate over the counter drugs, how the slightest thing could affect him in dangerous ways. "I’m going to find, Blair, honey," she said and gently touched Jim’s arm.

It took her a good twenty minutes, but she tracked her son down at a friend’s apartment. He’d stopped by to help him study and forgotten his cell phone in the car. When she described Jim’s condition, Blair warned her against any action and said he’d be home immediately. Waiting for her son, Naomi contented herself with stroking Jim’s face. Her touch seemed to soothe him, though he continued to murmur Blair’s name. 

The sound of a key in the lock told her, her son had arrived. Blair burst into the room at a run, heading straight for his friend. "Jim! Jim, what’s wrong? What happened?"

Ellison reached out, his hand sliding around Blair’s neck until he pulled their faces close. "Hurts," he whispered. "Hurts," he repeated and closed his eyes.

Blair frantically ran his hands over Jim’s chest, searching, Naomi supposed for a bullet wound or other act of violence which could have harmed Ellison. He found nothing obvious. "What hurts, Jim? Are you sick? Have you thrown up? Jim, come on, you’re scaring me."

With an effort Ellison rolled himself onto his back and stared up at his partner. "My head. I can’t stop it." His voice was so low Naomi barely heard the words. She watched her son lean close and lay his palm on Jim’s furrowed brow.

"Concentrate, Jim," he began. Slowly, keeping his voice even and low, he talked to Jim, telling him to relax, to think only of the hand which rested on his forehead, on the connection between them. Naomi watched in awed silence as the pain in Jim’s face faded, replaced by drowsy contentment. "Is that better, Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief," Jim said. His eyelids were heavy he blinked slowly. "I’m tired." Blair shook his head, relaxing for the first time since he’d arrived. 

"Come on, big guy, let’s get you to bed." Practically carrying Jim, he got the larger man up the stairs. From the soft sounds which followed, Naomi suspected Blair was undressing him and tucking him in. She edged up the stairs, carrying a steaming mug of tea. It might be something Jim’s sensitive system could tolerate, she’d ask her son. But Jim was asleep, lying on his back, one hand in Blair’s. She watched a moment, saw her son reach out and caress his partner’s face, saw the expression in his eyes as he did, watched Jim relax further into sleep. 

She took the mug down with her, knowing sometimes the remedy couldn’t be found in anything but love. And that was one thing which could cure all aliments. 

 

End…


End file.
